If I Were A Boy
by ToGleeksWithLove
Summary: After Puck decides he's made up his mind about Quinn, he does something that could potentially ruin her relationship. Established Quinntana and mild Puck bashing.
1. If She Was A Boy

**A.N.:** I have no idea how this happened but I just woke up thinking about this song and the writer inside me was just throwing shit that flowed with the song. I pat myself on the back because I immediately just got up and started working on it. Bonus points because it's my first Quinntana fic.

**Disclaimer:** The song goes to Beyonce and the characters to Ryan Murphy

Quinn was finally happy. And I mean really, genuinely happy. But no.

Stupid ass Puck had to go and be all 'I've changed, take me back' and kiss her. She was utterly shocked. She didn't even like boys like that, let alone like Puck. Let's not let everyone forget that he treated her like the crap on the bottom of his shoe while she was pregnant with _his_ child.

This also resulted in him acting like chicken shit during the delivery and her having to squeeze the life out of Mercedes's hand instead. All she wanted was to be loved and Puck couldn't do that until it was too late. She was sick of everyone taking her for granted. She wasn't obligated to be around or even _alive_.

So, she turned to the only person who could remotely understand and was always there for her. Neither girl knew that their harbored feelings for one another would come to light and turn into a relationship.

Seeing her secret girlfriend of four months run down the Senior corridor obviously crying shook Quinn out of her trance. Puck was still smirking like an idiot thinking he did the right thing once again was enough for the head Cheerio to slap him and run after her girlfriend.

"Puck you idiot! You ruin everything!"

After following the exact path her girlfriend led, it was obvious that she had left the school. The blonde actually thought about following until she got an idea.

If Mr. Shue wanted them to do a song by a modern pop icon, she'd do it.

**TO BABE:** Baby, it wasn't what it looked like, I didn't know he'd kiss me. I'm sorry and I love you. Plz come back.

**FRM BABE:** No. I love you too, but I cnt be around you right now.

**TO BABE:** I'm okay with tht. Just.. plz at least come to Glee Club?

**FRM BABE:** ... Maybe...

Knowing that was the closest she'd get to a yes, Quinn closed her phone and sighed as she slid it back in her pocket.

~At Glee Club~

Quinn walked in to the choir room last for a reason. She took calming breaths as she walked in only to she her Latina in her usual seat. Then, she noticed she wasn't the only one staring at the once feared HBIC. In fact, everyone including Mr. Shue stared at the the usually bitchy girl that sat uncharacteristically quiet with red, puffy eyes.

"Alright," Mr. Shue started trying to break some tension, "we all knew the assignment, so who wants to go first?" When Quinn's hand shot up before Rachel's everyone stared open mouthed at her until Mr. Shue nodded his consent.

"Okay, so I wasn't gonna originally do this assignment but some stuff happened today and this song made me think better of that." with Quinn's last statement the music started and everyone gasped as she started singing.

_If I were a boy even just for a day _

_I'd roll out of bed in the morning _

_And throw on what I wanted _

_And go drink beer with the guys_

_And chase after girls _

_I'd kick it with who I wanted _

_And I'd never get confronted for it _

_'Cause they stick up for me_

It's funny because this is exactly how Puck acted when she lived with him.

_If I were a boy_

_I think I could understand_

_How it feels to love a girl_

_I swear I'd be a better man_

And Quinn would. She'd be a better man than Puck and her father.

_I'd listen to her_

_'Cause I know how it hurts_

_When you lose the one you wanted_

_'Cause he's taking you for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed_

This is exactly what she thought about when she got with Santana. Even if they were a secret, she wouldn't treat her how Puck treated her.

_If I were a boy_

_I would turn off my phone_

_Tell everyone it's broken_

_So they'd think that I was sleeping alone_

_I'd put myself first_

_And make the rules as I go_

_'Cause I know that she'd be faithful_

_Waiting for me to come home, to come home_

Being with Puck always made her think she was compromising her happiness to be with him. But Puck wouldn't know a thing about faithful because he was still fucking moms when Quinn was under the same roof.

_If I were a boy_

_I think I could understand_

_How it feels to love a girl_

_I swear I'd be a better man_

_I'd listen to her_

_'Cause I know how it hurts_

_When you lose the one you wanted_

_'Cause he's taking you for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed_

Quinn rolled her eyes and sang this part looking directly at Puck.

_It's a little too late for you to come back_

_Say it's just a mistake_

_Think I'd forgive you like that_

_If you thought I would wait for you_

_You thought wrong_

That was the thing about Puck, he never thought but he was always wrong.

_But you're just a boy_

_You don't understand_

_And you don't understand, oh_

_How it feels to love a girl_

_Someday you wish you were a better man_

This is why she left him in the first place, he didn't understand. He never did and he never will. That's why Quinn was happy when she moved on to Santana.

_You don't listen to her_

_You don't care how it hurts_

_Until you lose the one you wanted_

_'Cause you're taking her for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed_

_But you're just a boy._

At the end of this song she knew what she wanted. And she was sitting there crying her eyes out in the top row. She knew two things, she loved a girl named Santana Lopez and that even if she was a girl, she'd be a man, not just some boy.

After placing the microphone back in the stand, she walked up the risers to where Santana sat.

"Wow Fabray, I never thought I'd sit here and watch you sing a song to _Puck_." Quinn rolled her eyes but the intensity of her stare never broke.

"Shut up, Santana. Yes, I sung the song to Puck, but it was so he'd get the picture. He never treated me right when we were together," she grabbed Santana's hand, " and now that I've moved on it's not fair that he gets to interfere. I love _you_ and the song was also for you because I'd never treat you the way he treated me. I love you Santana Marie Lopez." The rest of the Glee Kids sat in shock to what they just witness and are still witnessing. By that they meant the Latina that was currently showing PDA by trying to swallow the Yale bound cheerleader whole.

The Latina only broke the kiss to glare at the Glee kids and tell them that if the said anything that went on in this room she'd go all Lima Heights on their asses and destroy them. That caused one Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones to lower the cell phones they were using to take pictures of the couple they quickly dubbed 'Quinntana'.

In the end, there were no hard feelings towards Puck and Mr. Shue said Quinn Nailed the assignment. Turns out all's well that ends well in Glee Club.

**A.N.:** Happy times because I finished my first Quinntana story in under an hour even though I was really groggy. Well, review, favorite, whatever you gotta do. I'm goin back to SLEEP!


	2. If He Treated Her Right

**A.N.:** To all those that thought this was over, YOU'VE BEEN TROLLED BABY. (-Naya Reference!) Besides, Puck "loved" her and Santana needs to understand why he did what he did. He also has to find a way to apologize.

**Disclaimer: **2nd Pop song goes to Taylor Swift, and the characters to Ryan Fucking Murphy.

The next day wasn't awkward, so much it was exhausting. So when Glee finally rolled around, even Rachel slumped into the class five minutes late. No one had the energy to do anything. That's why Puck and Santana had to respectively find motivation to sing the songs they prepared.

When Mr. Schue finally showed, Puck took it upon himself to stand in front of the room. Everyone immediately gave him their attention not having the energy to do much else.

"This is for Quinn. I know we're over and I'm accepting that." he muttered looking solely at the blonde that had a slumping Latina in her lap. Slowly strumming his prized guitar, Puck opened his mouth and shocked everybody.

**I'm so glad you made time to see me **

**How's life? Tell me, how's your family **

**I haven't seen them in a while**

**You've been good, busier than ever **

**We small talk, work and the weather **

**Your guard is up, and I know why**

**Because the last time you saw me **

**Is still burned in the back of your mind **

**You gave me roses, and I left them there to die**

**So this is me swallowing my pride **

**Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night **

**And I go back to December all the time**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**

** Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine **

**I go back to December, turn around and make it alright **

**I go back to December all the time**

**These days, I haven't been sleeping **

**Staying up, playing back myself leaving **

**When your birthday passed, and I didn't call**

**Think I think about summer, all the beautiful times **

**I watched you laughing from the passenger side **

**And realized I loved you in the fall**

**And then the cold came, the dark days **

**When fear crept into my mind **

**You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye**

**So this is me swallowing my pride **

**Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night **

**And I go back to December all the time**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you **

**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine **

**I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind **

**I go back to December all the time**

**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile **

**So good to me, so right **

**And how you held me in your arms that September night **

**The first time you ever saw me cry**

**Maybe this is wishful thinking **

**Probably mindless dreaming **

**But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right**

**I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't **

**So if the chain is on your door, I understand**

**This is me swallowing my pride **

**Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night **

**And I go back to December**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you **

**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine **

**I go back to December, turn around and make it alright **

**I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind **

**I go back to December all the time, all the time**

Puck slowly strummed the last few chords and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Yeah. That was it." As he climbed the risers to his seat, he caught Santana's eye, who had sat up some time during the performance. That little exchange was enough for them to have a mutual understanding and enough for the Glee Clubbers to have a complete social meltdown.

Ignoring the crowd of shocked faces, Santana realized that Puck sung the song to have closure, not to be an ass or try to get Quinn back. From this song, Puck realized how badly he screwed up and it was his way of apologizing to both of them. He also found his closure in showing Santana that he was not a threat, only a passing soul.

Quinn looked in on the exchange and smiled. This was all she ever really wanted. Well, that and for Santana to be her girlfriend. She discretely pulled out her phone.

As Puck sat down, he got a text.

_**Baby Mama:** Thanks Puck. You really are an okay guy._

Puck sighed and turned when Blaine patted him on the shoulder.

"You did a good thing man." the hobbit boy gave a small, sympathetic smile. Puck looked over to Quinn and Santana who had returned to their cuddling.

"I know man, ...I know."

**A.N.:** Awww, guys look! A mature, nice guy Puck. :) I'd say my work with this is accomplished. *Draws a check mark in the air.* It's sad because I only used hella spaces to make it looks longer :x. Also, I just really feel like that would still be Quinn's name in his phone. :P Oh, before I forget, review whether or not I should make this a three-piece and add Santana's part and if yes... what song would you like to see her sing?


End file.
